Episode 66
Upon seeing the sky turn red, the guards on the Atera city walls decide to check for suras. They don't find any, but find that the mountains on one side of the city have been destroyed by an attack. Lorraine, Airi, and Ari get into a flying car to reach Brilith in case she collapses from maintaining the barrier. The barrier was down for a second then restored immediately. Elsewhere, people are taking shelter at the temple, guild, or academy to be safe from transcendental attacks. As Lorraine's car takes off, some people point out that there are many flying cars in Eloth, but few in Atera. At the entrance to the Temple of Fire, a long line of people has formed. They are worried because the temple can only block transcendental attacks, but they trust in Brilith to maintain the barrier and keep them safe. At the temple, the temple magicians are relieved that Brilith was near the barrier stone when the attack occurred, so she could restore the barrier as soon as it broke. They are still worried because nobody else has the right attributes for the barriers. Brilith coughs up blood, and quickly wipes it before anyone can see. She then promises to hold out as long as she can, so she tells them to leave to reassure the people. Outside the Atera Public Academy of Magic, the instructors tell the students to form a line to enter the Magic Practice Chamber, where they'll be safe from transcendental attacks. They are worried because unlike last time, they need to fit in people in addition to the students. Haas and Kaz observe the red sky, noting that it turned red the day of Leez's birthday, when they went to Atera to buy her another present, but the sura attacked. Looking at the sky, Kaz sadly wonders if Leez can see them. He has a teal, two-tailed cat on his head. After his first gift was rejected, he decided to buy it for her birthday, because it reminds him of her, but it became his pet instead. Haas tries to cheer him up. Kaz accidentally bumps into a blue-haired girl. He apologizes to her, and tells Haas that she was prettier than the priestess, whom he previously thought to be the prettiest woman on the planet. Flattered, Sagara decides not to sweep aside the humans blocking her way. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Kaz): It's been a long time since Kaz appeared. He was on the verge of being completely forgotten... ** (missing mountains): Find Maruna. (lol, he's a tiny speck near the center of the crater) ** (what a drag, Ari): Ari falls, but the boxes (in the back of the car) somehow don't move. Maybe they are fastened together by magic? ** (temple magicians): The barrier stone is normally this color (red with an orange glow). The yellow glow of the stone in Eps.19-20 was from overheating. ** (Kaz and Haas waiting): Atera Magic Academy's school uniform is this hoodie. Students are free to choose the hoodie color, but the belt color differs depending on their year. Green is for new students, but that doesn't mean they are young. (Class level is decided by test scores without much regard to age.) * The temple magicians mention the fact that there are no universities in Atera. That is why Brilith had to take her magic exams in Rindhallow. Unlike magic academies, magic universities apparently use triple-attribute magicians as professors, so they could power the barrier instead if the Priest is unable to. * The temple magicians mention a request for aid. This is the request Agwen received in Mistyshore. * We saw the simulation system in the chapter AAA Magician. It could detect and prepare a defense against magic. Here, it seems it can also detect and defend against transcendentals. * Kaz and Haas are shown among academy students. Early in the series, there is an advertisement on the wall from the Atera Magic Academy, offering scholarships and providing dormitories. The book version confirms that Haas enrolled after the village was destroyed, and could bring Kaz along. * By complimenting Sagara, Kaz narrowly avoids death for a second time. The first time was when he and his brother left the village to find another present for Leez. He will have another 'lucky' break later this chapter. References